Traditional wireless communication systems are half-duplex; that is, they are not capable of transmitting and receiving signals simultaneously on a single wireless communications channel. One way that this issue is addressed is through the use of frequency division multiplexing (FDM), in which transmission and reception occur on different frequency channels. Unfortunately, the performance of FDM-based communication is limited by the issue of adjacent-channel interference (ACI), which occurs when a transmission on a first frequency channel contains non-negligible strength in another frequency channel used by a receiver. ACI may be addressed by increasing channel separation, but this in turn limits the bandwidth available for use in a given area. ACI may also be addressed by filtering, but the use of filters alone may result in inadequate performance for many applications. Thus, there is a need in the wireless communications field to create new and useful systems and methods for out-of-band interference mitigation. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.